


Invincible

by Severina



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Genre: comm: talking_muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d think with a couple of hundred thousand walking corpses laying waste to the city around us, we’d stick to comedies on Movie Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's "talking_muses" community  
> Prompt: photo of a gothic street

You’d think with a couple of hundred thousand walking corpses laying waste to the city around us, we’d stick to comedies on Movie Night.

But Terry finds the box of Hammer Horror videos at the back of someone’s storage locker, and brings them out with a flourish one Tuesday night. I think it was Tuesday. The days and nights tend to blend together after awhile. Nicole protested, of course, and Terry put his arm around her shoulder and Ana smiled softly and I thought I was going to fucking gag. I fail to see how anyone can remain squeamish _now_. Once you’ve shot a zombie through the eye, you forfeit the right to ever be squeamish again.

So we’ve started watching them, on Tuesdays, on one of the big screen TV’s in the electronics store. We set it up -- CJ and I, after Steve rolled his eyes and wandered off to act bored. CJ and I dragged over some of the sofas so there was lots of room, made a round of coffees liberally spiced with the liquor I’d snagged from Steve’s “hiding place” at _Gaylen Ross_ , and informed the others that we could now spread out and enjoy the films in high tech surround sound.

Ana balked. _Ana_. Bad mojo associated with the electronics store, which CJ alludes to but won’t talk about outright, something that causes Terry to scowl in CJ‘s direction. Michael takes her aside, says something quietly. Ana brushes at her eyes, but when she returns she’s wearing a tight smile and she flops down on the sofa and holds out a hand for her coffee.

The movies. They’re ridiculous, overwrought and overacted, and they scare the shit out of me. We shout at the TV, and talk, and CJ reaches over and holds my hand when I flinch at the onscreen action. And I slide my eyes to his direction, but his own eyes never leave the screen, and when it’s over I am limp and weak and yet I feel exhilarated.

Sometimes, after, I go to the roof and stand as near to the edge as I dare. The wind whips my hair and the things below can sense me, even in the dark, and their moans become louder as they stir and press against each other, trying to reach me.

They will never reach me. I have vanquished Dracula with the _7 Golden Vampires_ , held fast against _The Reptile_. The zombies below are a shifting mass in the dark, and I am invincible.


End file.
